A Soul Saved
by celticmadien
Summary: Lex is Desending into darkness. Can He be saved? This is LexLana. If you don't like that, don't read! RR please!


Author: Leann

Title: A Soul Saved

Rating: Heavy R, maybe NC:17

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Don't sue.

Summary: Lex stops his fall into darkness.

A/N: We all know that Lex is slowly desending into darkness. But what if all it took was a bright shinning light to stop that desent and snatch him back into the world of light.

Darkness. At one time I could feel it consuming my soul, its black slimy tendrils wrapping coldly around my heart, squeezing it until when I looked in the mirror I saw my father looking back at me. Cold, ruthless, that was what I was becoming and I didn't have the heart or a reason to stop if from happening.

Then one day she walked into my office. All sunshine and innocence, a smile so bright it bathed me in its light. She stood before me, the sun shinning through the stained glass casting an unearthly glow. She was an angel, sent from the heavens and I felt like a sinner just for having laid eyes on her. She gave me a small, uncertain smile and asked me what was wrong. I didn't answer her, instead I stood my from chair and walked around the huge desk that dominated the room.

She looked at me tentavily as I reached her one hand going out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. I let that hand trail light down her neck and my thumb traced her jaw bone.

"You blind me in your light." I whispered, milliseconds before I pressed my lips to hers. I was expecting to be pushed away, denied by this angel of light. Or struck down by god for daring to defile his perfect creation. Instead she wrapped her arms around my neck, soft fingers digging into the base of my skull, sending shock waves of pleasure through my body. She swept her tongue along my lower lip, almost like she was asking to be granted access to my mouth. I granted it to her without hesitation, who was I to deny her? She swept inside my mouth, gently rubbing her tongue along the roof , over my teeth then caressed my tongue with her own. I was in heaven, there was no other explination for it.

Vaugly I was aware of my hands moving of their own accord under the tank top she wore, feeling the soft skin beneath my fingers. At the same time her hands moved from the back of my neck to the back of my shirt, slowly pulling the crimson silk shirt from the waist band of my pants. Her hands wiggled their way to the front to undo the buttons, slipping them from their silk slots. Before I knew it she was slidding it off my shoulders, and was running her hands over my chest , exploring tentatively. My breath caught in my throat as she broke our kiss and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to my collar bone, and moving upwards toward my neck. My head fell back in pleasure as she attached herself to my jugular, applying suction. A groan must have escaped my lips because she raised her head and gave me a smile. She took a step back and in one swift motion pulled her tank top over her head and then reached to the zipper at her hip, the one holding her skirt up and pulled it down, the skirt pooling at her feet. She stood before me in matching light blue bra and panties and I _know _I groaned at the sight. The vision in front of me spurred me into action. I reached for her, pulling her against me, crushing my lips to hers. This time there was no uncertainty, just pure passion, white hot and burning through the both of us.

In the haze I guided her to the leather sofa. She laid down with no hesitation holding her arms out, beckoning me with her sweet embrace. I went to her covering her body with mine, smothering her with kisses. The minutes that followed passed in a blur, and the next thing I knew I was holding an arm full of naked Lana against my equally naked body. I was cradled in the apex of her thighs, my hips resting against her's.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she gave me one of her light filled smiles.

"I've never been more sure of anything Lex." She whispered against my lips and I smiled. I kissed her as I guided myself inside her, groaning harshly as her heat enveloped me. I froze instantly when I felt her stiffen and whimper in pain. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and I kissed it away, feeling sorrow that I had cause her pain. I stayed stock still until I felt her hips moving against mine. It wasn't long until we were locked in a ritual as old as time, our bodies moving as one, our moans of pleasure filling the room. She reached her peak, calling my name, biting into the muscle of my shoulder. I followed her over into the abyss, burying my face in the crook of her neck as my world went black.

I must have passed out, something that had never happened to me before, because the next thing I knew she was stroking my head and whispering soothingly into my ear.

"Hi." She had said, giving me a tiny smile. I raised up on my elbows and softly kissed her. Lowering my head a nuzzled her neck, bringing my lips close to her ear.

"I love you Lana." I whispered and she shivered, wrapping her arms tightly around me.

"I love you to Lex." She said, tears in her eyes. I couldn't help the thankful sigh when she said it.

Later, as she lay sleeping in my arms, in my bed I gave a prayer of thanks to whatever deity was listening.

After that day my dark world was filled with light. I could feel the tendrils of darkness unwinding their way from around my soul and now when I look into the mirror I see the man I want to see. I see the man she has made me. She has filled my life with laughter and light. If not for her I shudder to think where I would be right now. She has stopped my desent into darkness, she has saved my soul.

END


End file.
